The present invention relates to a saxophone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a saxophone which has a high G button and a high G cover connected by a connection rod.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional saxophone 1 often has a very complex structure with many buttons. Therefore, a beginner will touch the wrong button easily while two buttons are very close to each other.
An object of the present invention is to provide a saxophone which has a high G button and a high G cover connected by a connection rod and the distance between the high G button and the high G cover is short so that a high G sound will be performed quickly and precisely.
Accordingly, a saxophone comprises a main body, a neck disposed on the main body, a treble connection set connected to the main body, a connection rod connected to the main body, and a link set connected to the main body. The main body has a high G hole and a high F sharp hole. A high G button and a high G cover are connected by the connection rod. The high G cover matches the high G hole of the main body. The neck has a treble hole. A treble cover is disposed on the neck to match the treble hole. A helical tube is connected to the treble cover to surround the neck. A treble button is disposed on a lower end of the treble connection set. The treble button has a groove. A high F sharp button and a high F sharp cover are connected by the link set. The high F sharp cover matches the high F sharp hole. The high G button is located over the treble button.